Behold! The bets!
by Flamable
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning of a Young Mutant. The teachers perform their bets. Storm starts off by shaking her booty in a tuxedo while Logan and Xavier get married...Eeeek!
1. Rock your Body

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the evolution characters except the nine- year old mutant Pepper aka Flamable. If you have no idea who this kid is I suggest you read my first fic "The Beginning of a Young Mutant" and you'll understand. If you already read it, you'll remember in one of the chapters that the teachers were playing poker and making bets and Hank won. So Storm had to dance in a tuxedo while the Professor and Logan had to get married in wedding dresses. Ew! Ok enjoy!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The living room was transformed into a dance room with spotlights and disco balls. Loads of sterios were set up on top of each other complete with a sound system. Food and punch were already on the tables waiting to be devoured by the hungry students. Yup everything was ready for today's program.  
  
"Start the show! Start the show!" the mutants roared.  
  
Hank entered wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans with his hair also gelled into liberty spikes, which made Rogue laugh for she came up with the outfit and hairstyle. With him, he held a cordless microphone. "Sound check? Sound check!" he poked the microphone but no sound came out.  
  
Everyone glanced at Ray who was in charge of the sound system. "Oops!" He put on the volume gave everyone a thumb's up meaning, "lets start".  
  
"Ahem. Thank you! Thank you! You may all sit down." Everyone sat on the floor cause someone was too lazy to bring the chairs in. Well they didn't mind but they just wanted the show to start.  
  
"Start the show! Start show!" they continued roaring.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Pepper, the newest and youngest recruit asked Rogue.  
  
"Didn't yah hear. There doing this for ah bet." Rogue explained.  
  
"What bet? There was a bet? Who? What? When? Where? Why?"  
  
"Relax sugah, just watch and learn." Rogue grinned.  
  
"No one told me there was a bet." She folded her arms.  
  
"That's because you were with the freakin Brotherhood!"  
  
"Oh yeah." She tried to recall the day she spent with them but anyway back to the show.  
  
"Mr. McCoy this is taking too long, I mean we've been waiting here for hours!" Bobby complained.  
  
"Yeah its like taking them forever!" Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Relax everyone there just getting ready." He tried to stop the argument.  
  
"Zats vat you said a vile ago!" Kurt joined.  
  
"Well then Kurt, why don't you go check on Storm." Hank suggested.  
  
"It vill be my pleasure." he teleported to Storms room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Storms room...  
  
Ororo had just finished putting on her tuxedo that Roberto lent her and was taking deep breaths when suddenly Kurt appeared in front of her. "Kurt!" she yelped!  
  
"Sorry Storm." He apologized.  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Man everyone's been vaiting for you! You better get the show started before von of them throw another tantrum."  
  
"Kurt I cant do this!"  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"I cant!  
  
"C'mon its not zat bad."  
  
"Oh yes it is!"  
  
"Vell, not as bad as Logan and ze Professor's bet."  
  
"Well you do have a point there."  
  
"So you'll do it? You're the man...I mean woman."  
  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Kurt what song is going to be playing?" Ororo asked a little nervous.  
  
"Rock your Body by um Justin Timberlake." He answered with laughter.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Start the show! Start the show!"  
  
"Yes in a while students. In a while I hope." He was shaking from head to toe.  
  
"Bamf" Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing even Pepper. There own female teacher wearing an overgrown tux with matching 3 inch heels and ready to shake her booty.  
  
Hank was relieved. "Er...ladies and gentle men." He announced.  
  
"Oh god." Storm groaned, her hands covering her face.  
  
"Ms. Munroe here will be performing a dance tonight for us." he said with laughter and almost dropped the microphone.  
  
"Would you just start the show!" Tabby threw on of her bombs nearly hitting hank.  
  
"Sure...." He trembled and clapped his hands together shutting the lights off like it was a black out or something.  
  
"Cool! How did he do that?" Jamie said amazed.  
  
"Magic Jamie, magic!" Bobby rolled his eyes.  
  
Ray placed the Justified Cd in on one of the players and brought it up to full blast. A spotlight had hit Ororo and blinded her. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. Why did she even agree to that stupid bet. But too late! The intro of "Rock Your Body" starts playing then...  
  
CD: Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me...  
  
Storm: "No I am not doing this!"  
  
CD: You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me  
Got time, but I don't mind....  
  
Ororo automatically taps her foot and sways a bit.  
  
"I cant believe I'm watching this." Sam nearly fainted.  
  
"And she's wearing my tux." Roberto mumbled.  
  
CD: So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, its smelling right  
So you blast to the left and sail to the right...  
  
Aw come on guys, enjoy while you can!" Amara started swaying too  
  
"Man, now this is what I call torture!" Tabby said who was dancing like crazy. "C'mon Storm sing it!"  
  
"No! This is nonsense! There's no way I'm gonna sing this part!"  
  
"Sing it!" Everyone yelled.  
  
CD: "Talk to me boy."  
  
Storm: "No disrespect, I don't mean no harm."  
  
CD: "Talk to me boy."  
  
Storm: "I cant wait to have you in my arms."  
  
CD: "Talk to me boy."  
  
Storm: "Hurry up cause your taking too long  
  
CD: "Talk to me boy."  
  
Storm: Better have you naked by the end of this song."  
  
"Sick!" Jamie and some of his clones screamed.  
  
Storm ignored the comment and started getting the hang of it. "Its not so bad. Actually this is really fun except wearing the tux of course. " She said to herself.  
  
"Er...Rogue why she singing the guys part?" Pep asked with her mouth dropping.  
  
"I have no idea sugah. She must be enjoying it though." Rogue answered with a laugh.  
  
Storm shocked everyone with her moonwalk, flips, splits, break dancing and the worm dance on her 3 inch heels, which made everyone nearly faint. They couldn't believe their own teacher could actually dance like Michael Jackson. This was too hard to believe so Scott quickly ran and got the camcorder. Storm continued singing until the Justin's famous lip chant.  
  
CD: Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something  
Let's make a bet  
Cause I gotta have you naked by the end of this song...  
  
After the song ended, Hank's microphone was dropped and so did his liberty spikes, Scott nearly dropped the camcorder, some of the guys fainted and hit the dance floor hard! Followed by wide-open mouths and eyes that hadn't blinked for long seconds. After a minute or so there were claps and loud cheering and whistling followed by bullhorn signs. One by one the guys on the floor woke up clueless.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Storm felt appreciated for the first time.  
  
"Rock on!" Pep lowered her ring and middle finger and locked it with her thumb, making the bullhorn sign.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her. "What?" she said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Actually I'd like to thank Hank here for winning the bet." She faced and winked at him.  
  
"Your welcome Ro." He made eye contact to her.  
  
"Hank you look terrible! Who dressed you up in that garbage?"  
  
Hank gave a quick glance at Rogue who was growling and made up an excuse. "Um...I did who else?"  
  
"Oh for gods sake your 42 and you dress like a teenager!"  
  
"42!" The students said shocked.  
  
"Ro you are so dead!" he clenched a fist.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You promised not to tell my age!"  
  
"I did not!" her eyes turned white.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Amara yelled. Everyone then stared at her. "What now?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone continued and the fight was on Big Blue Gorilla vs. White Wicked Lady!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
So how was it! Funny! Weird! Freaky! Sorry it was too short and I apologize for not writing the whole song of "Rock your body". I'll be uploading the next chap and this time about the wedding and it will also be longer than this chap. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, thanks. 


	2. The Wedding

Dressing room...  
  
"Logan you've been in the dressing room for a long time. Come out now!"  
  
"In a minute Chuck!" Logan said putting on a hot pink tube wedding dress hanging until his knees, which eventually showed his hairy bushy legs.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Xavier asked who wore a baby blue spaghetti wedding dress with a silver ribbon tied around the waist.  
  
Logan opened the door his face looking red and angry. "What you lookin at Bub!"  
  
Xavier started to giggle and covered his face. "When was the last time you shaved?"  
  
Logan only noticed his bushy legs now. "Don't ask."  
  
"I cant believe girls would actually survive in this."  
  
"Why the hell did you let Half-pint and Red do the shopping for this crap! Look at us! We look like pathetic morons getting ready for a gay wedding!"  
  
"I know and they even picked the lousiest colors, hot pink and baby blue!"  
  
"For that their getting double time in their DG sessions!"  
  
Bwuahahahahahahaha!" Xavier almost fell off his wheelchair.  
  
"What now!"  
  
"You look like a sissy!" he cackled.  
  
Anger rising he released his blades. "Shut up or I'll shove this up your..."  
  
Just then they were interrupted by knocks.  
  
"Who is it?" Xavier asked through telepathy.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt its Pepper so hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you!" she answered this time by talking.  
  
"Will be there!" he said to her through mind again. "Sigh. I suppose we better get on with this." he said sadly.  
  
"This is too embarrassing." Logan growled.  
  
"Logan do we really have to kiss?" he said softly.  
  
"The hell! Were suppose to kiss!"  
  
Pep quickly stopped listening to their conversation and was laughing with her mouth open in mute and Logan's screams could be heard from inside.  
  
"Chuck my dress is on fire!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Somewhere outside...  
  
The backyard was also transformed for the wedding that was going to start in a while. There were benches set on the sides and in front a stage was put there for the priest and the two brides. Petals of flowers were scattered on the ground, Ray had brought the sound system outside, a small wedding cake, baked by bum bum bum, Kitty! A basket of flowers for the flower girl and a pillow with one ring for the ring bearer was set on one the benches.  
  
The guys were already sitting on the benches wearing tuxedos while the girls wore any formal dress they could find. Storm sat in front wearing her regular outfit and a cast on her neck and had a few scratch marks on her face. Hank stood in the left side of the stage wearing a priests' outfit. His head was covered in bandages and he also had a black eye. He and Storm gave angry glances at each other. Hank was about to push up the finger when he remembered there were two reasons he couldn't. First, it was a bad example for the students especially for Jamie and Pep and last it was not right for a priest to do that.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kitty there you are!" Jean said relieved. Have you seen Logan and the Professor? Its been about an hour?"  
  
"Nope hadn't seen them around since this morning. I sure hope they love the gowns!"  
  
"Yeah they better." Jean giggled.  
  
"Hey you wanna try out the cake I baked?" Kitty begged.  
  
"You baked the cake!" Jean started backing away.  
  
"Like yeah! So you wanna try it?"  
  
"Um no thanks I'm not that hungry Kitty. I, I gotta go. See ya!" She walks away as fast as she could.  
  
"Man I don't get it? Why do they always run off like that?" She sliced some icing with her finger and licked it. "I mean broccoli and carrot cake isn't that bad." She heard some screams and turned her head to see what was happening.  
  
"No you cant let me!" Pep was wearing a pretty pink dress with pretty pink flowers decorated on it and had a pink bow on top of her bloody red hair and has been holding on to a tree for the past few minutes while Tabby and Amara were pulling her by the legs.  
  
"Sweetie c'mon its not that bad." Tabby pulled harder.  
  
"Its Pepper!" She still hadn't let go of her grip.  
  
"But you look so cute in this outfit!" Amara squealed still pulling her leg.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"She's much harder than I thought." Amara whispered to Tabby.  
  
"And strong too. Ok at a count of three. One, two, three pull!" They pulled even harder but Pep held on to the trunk as long as she could.  
  
"Forget it!" Tabby gave up and let go off her legs so did Amara.  
  
Pep then dropped to the ground. "Ow!"  
  
"Please do it for us!" Amara begged.  
  
Pep got up and dusted herself. "Make me!" she folded her arms.  
  
"Like what's happening people?" Kitty interrupted the scene.  
  
Tabby and Amara smiled and gave each other evil looks then at Kitty and then Pepper.  
  
"What! Is it about the cake again?" Kitty asked.  
  
Her bright red eyes grew flames in it. "Ok I'll be the stupid flower girl just don't let me eat the cake!" Pep grabbed her basket of flowers and ran out of sight.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Jamie where are you?" Roberto asked who's been looking for him the whole time.  
  
"Here!" he ran into him causing two more Jamie's to pop out! "Ouch!"  
  
Which one of you three is the ring bearer?" The Brazilian slapped his face.  
  
"Me!" the three of them answered in unison.  
  
"What the heck put yourself together and hold on to the rings!" Sam threw the pillow at him.  
  
"Hey there's only one ring!"  
  
"So!"  
  
Aren't there suppose to be two..."  
  
"Whatever Jamie. Look I gotta go." he interrupted and left.  
  
"But...but! Nevermind."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Another hour later...  
  
"Where the hell are they!" Hank groaned sitting on the stage. He sees Rogue running towards him. "Rogue?"  
  
"Mr. Mcoy! There, there, co-coming!" she announced in laughter.  
  
"Yay!" Ray cheered still setting up the sound system.  
  
"Oh man this better be good!" Sam smiled evilly.  
  
"I got the camcorder!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Zis vill be perfect for AFV!" Kurt suggested.  
  
"There here! There here!" Amara and Tabby gave shrill screams, making everyone cover their ears.  
  
Everyone sat on their assigned places, Pep was trembling with fear and embarrassment. "I swear I'm gonna explode that stupid camcorder!" she said in her mind. Jamie was worried cause of the ring. "Great just great! Who should I give it too? Xavier or Logan? Maybe Xavier? Wait! Logan! No Xavier! Logan! Xavier! Logan! Ahhh!"  
  
Everyone looked back waiting for the couple, after a few seconds they arrived and there was laughter, screams, shocked faces and wide eyes. They couldn't believe it what they were wearing and what was gonna happen next! No one dared move for a few seconds.  
  
Here come the brides all dressed in Wha..." Bobby chocked.  
  
Everyone gasped and pointed at them.  
  
Actually their gowns had turned black from their original color. The flame that was on Logan's dress had completely burned the whole outfit black and Xavier's too but a bit of baby blue was still visible. They smelt like smoke and were dripping wet.  
  
"Black?" Rogue screamed it out.  
  
"What the hell happened!" Scott nearly dropped the camcorder again.  
  
"No there ruined!" Jean started crying.  
  
"Like those gowns cost us like..." Kitty stammered.  
  
"Shut up Bubs!" Logan roared and kept everyone quiet.  
  
"Please! Can we please start now!" Xavier begged.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Everything was settled. Hank, Logan, and Xavier were already standing on stage, Pep and Jamie were ready to march, Ray had been playing "Here comes the bride" and Scott had been recording, since their arrival. Everyone was back on their seats either laughing or making stupid comments about the brides.  
  
Pep had tried to runaway but Tabby and Amara were always there to dragged her back. She couldn't believe what she was doing. It's not right for a nine year old to do this! Ray had put on the marching music. The camcorder and everyone's eyes were fixed on her. She was shaking from head to toe, teeth chattering and gripping on to the basket of flowers with sweaty hands. What made it worst was all the cooing, even from the guys. She couldn't wait to kick their butts after the ceremony especially Tabby and Amara and Scott and that freakin camcorder! She didn't even practice the march so she had no idea what do to. But slowly, step by step she was able to walk while throwing scented petals at the mutants faces until she got to where Hank was. "See it wasn't so bad young lady." He cheered the young mutant up. And the word "young lady had just made it worst.  
  
Flames grew on her eyes again. "I am not a young lady!" An explosion was heard that made everybody duck under the benches. After the smoke cleared, Pepper's pretty pink dress had turned black and Hank's white priest outfit made him look like a pope, which was also covered in black soot. Everyone's eyes glared at the two and laughter had followed after. The teachers were laughing their hearts out the most. While all this had been happening Pep  
quickly made her escape before Hank would tear her to pieces.  
  
Jamie was next. He wasn't as nervous as Pepper so no prob for the Multiple Man except for the ring. He had no idea who to give it to since there was only one. Ray had put on the marching music for his cue to march. Jamie was usually a clumsy person who kept on tripping and trouble would follow every time he walked but marching was a different thing. Instead he made it made it through without having a hard time. The music stopped and he gave Roberto an evil smile. "Pay up later." He reminded him of the bet they just had before his march.  
  
"Damnit!" Roberto cursed.  
  
"Mwuahahahahaha!" Jamie did his victory laugh with his head still facing  
Roberto not knowing there were steps in his way so he ended up having  
another dupe in the stage.  
  
Roberto fell off the bench. "You lil runt. You owe me $50!"  
  
"Curse you evil stairs!" Both Jamie's were stomping on the stage.  
  
Hank sighed and asked the two of them to give both of the rings since his  
dupe also held one but Jamie 2 refused and started running around crazy  
wearing it and calling it "Preciousss!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A herd of Jamie's had been chasing the Gollum like Jamie who still wore the  
ring but eventually he disappeared after and so did the others. After a  
while everything was back to normal ready to continue the program.  
  
"May I request the two bridesmaids to come up stage please." Hank called  
from the audience having no idea who they were. Jean and Kitty ran on  
stage.  
  
"This is like so cool!" Kitty was jumping in excitement.  
  
"Not you two!" Xavier freaked.  
  
"And why not?" Jean giggled.  
  
"Grrrr...because...nevermind!" Logan grumbled.  
  
"Whatever! So what do we do Mr. Mcoy!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Um...may I request you two to put the ring on one of the beautiful  
brides."  
  
"Shut up!" Logan roared.  
  
Kitty slipped the ring into the Professor's finger.  
  
"Hey bridesmaids aren't suppose to do that you know." Tabby corrected.  
  
"They aren't?" Hank asked confused.  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"Wait there's only one ring, since the other one disappeared thanks to  
Jamie!" Jean threw her eyes on the ring bearer.  
  
"Hey its not my fault Jamie 2 acts like a Gollum? Sheesh my dupes have  
different personalities you know!" he rolled his eyes.  
  
"We could use your ring Jean?" Kitty suggested staring at her silver ring  
with a red stud on top.  
  
"Get away from my precious" Jean took her hand away from Kitty.  
  
"Oh don't you dare act like that creepy, thing...whatever you call him!"  
Kitty phased her hand through Jeans and got hold of the ring.  
  
"Give it back you freak!" Jean commanded but it was too late Kitty had just  
slipped it into Logan's finger.  
  
Jean was in tears. "How, how dare you put my engagement ring him!" she  
started to cry and run off stage.  
  
"Engagement ring?" The mutants repeated with puzzled faces. Then they all  
stared at Scott.  
  
"Um....you didn't hear her say that." He stammered.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Hank strolled through the pages of his book then closed it. "Do you Logan  
take Xavier as your beloved wife?" he said.  
  
"I'm not answering this question Bub." He growled.  
  
"Say 'I do'!" the mutants yelled.  
  
"Er...Logan your suppose to anyway. According to the bet you're..."  
  
"I do then!" he roared.  
  
Hank turned to Xavier. "Do you Charles take Logan as your wife?"  
  
"Sigh. I do." He agreed.  
  
"So from this day forward I know pronounce you husband an- I mean wife and  
wife. You may now kiss the bride I mean each other."  
  
"Shoot the battery is low!" Scott cursed.  
  
"Wait!" Kurt disappeared and reappeared with one. "Here." He tossed it to  
him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I zont vant to miss a moment of zis." Kurt rubbed his six fingers together  
and made an evil smile.  
  
"Logan do, do we have to?" Xavier stammered.  
  
Logan felt like killing everyone and was about to lose his temper but stopped and sighed. He had no choice. "Damn I wish I was dead right now!"  
he muttered.  
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone roared.  
  
"Chuck just make a quick one please!" Logan ordered.  
  
Roars of laughter and whistling was heard but quickly faded away.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this." Pep laughed a bit.  
  
"No fair!" Sam complained.  
  
"This sucks! Even I could do better than that!" Storm bragged.  
  
"I'd pay big money to see you kiss Logan!" Hank yelled it out loud.  
  
"Lets forget I said that!" her eyes turned white.  
  
"Ah want ta see ah French kiss!" Rogue said.  
  
"Nah it would be better to see you do that with Gambit!" Bobby changed the  
subject.  
  
Rogue pulled out a glove. "Oh really!"  
  
"French kiss!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Logan was pretty annoyed and just wanted to get it over with. "Listen  
Chuck you don't kiss on the cheek. I'll show you the real way!"  
  
"Um Logan nooo!" Xavier freaked backing his wheelchair.  
  
Everyone was stunned. "Ooh's and Ahh's were everywhere.  
  
"Oh my god!" Storm freaked.  
  
"Holy sh..." Roberto nearly cursed.  
  
"Okkk...!" Sam commented.  
  
"Well I think its sweet." Amara cooed.  
  
"Sick!" Jamie felt like vomiting.  
  
"I cant believe it, I got everything on tape!" Scott started skipping.  
  
"Vill surely vin first place in AFV for zis video!" Kurt cheered.  
  
"I cant wait to show this to Lance!" Kitty giggled.  
  
"Hell your right girl especially Pietro." Tabby added.  
  
"Pietro! Bwuahahahahahahaha!" Pep fell off the bench with tears in her eyes  
and started hitting her fists on the ground.  
  
"Um guys I don think it's a good idea for Pep to act like that." Ray said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "Nooo!"  
  
"Boom!"  
  
Scott stopped skipping and to his horror saw the camcorder in his hands had  
exploded. "What the hell!"  
  
Everyone gave angry looks at the lil runt and folded their arms at the same  
time. "PEPPER!"  
  
"Heh heh look it was an accident I swear." She stammered backing away. After a few seconds she ran for her dear life with everyone chasing after  
her.  
  
"You lil runt!" You ruined everything!" Scott aimed his visor at her while  
running.  
  
"Come back here!" Bobby shot his ice beams.  
  
"You are so dead girl!" Tabby threw a bunch of her explosives nearly  
hitting her.  
  
"Yeah!" Amara created fireballs.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Roberto turned into a human torch.  
  
"You better believe it kiddo!" Ray said shooting electricity.  
  
"I blew it!" Pep said her favorite quote after blowing something.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Poor kid." Logan laughed.  
  
"I think we should be thanking her." Xavier laughed too.  
  
"C'mon we better rescue her before they tear her apart." He jumped off  
stage and caught up to the chase.  
  
"Hmm...for some reason that kiss wasn't so bad." Xavier wiped his lips.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Done at last! Pretty weird ha. Sorry I couldn't add anything really good. I  
don't know anything about weddings. Hope you enjoyed.  
Please review. Thanks. More fics to come about Pep. 


End file.
